


Medical Exams

by Gallijaw



Series: The Incarnate Universe [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basically, Eren is a doctor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallijaw/pseuds/Gallijaw
Summary: It’s time for physical exams and Reiner is nervous, what if they discover his powers, what if- wait, why is Eren here? And why does he have a lab coat?
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Eren Yeager
Series: The Incarnate Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Medical Exams

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Reiner's birthday, Happy Birthday Reiner!  
> Special thanks to Bertererei for helping me start this work, I couldn't have done it without her!

He was nervous.

No matter how much the others reassure him, he’s nervous.

Physical exams are today, and Reiner can’t help but worry, what if their powers are discovered?  
Annie and Bert at least seemed to understand his concerns, but Marcel was completely unfazed, does he not understand how dangerous this could be for them?  
No.  
Of course he understands, it’s Marcel.  
So, why?

These are the thoughts that plague Reiner’s mind as he makes his way to the med bay, mind consumed with worry and anxiety.

As he opens the door, he freezes.  
Then he blinks.

Once.  
Twice.

He runs through several emotions, eventually settling on confusion.  
He opens his mouth to speak, and closes it, a dozen questions at the tip of his tongue, but no words forming.

“Reiner! Come in!”  
Eren’s smiling face glances at him from the desk in the room, lab coat on, goggles on his head.

Reiner blinks.

Once.  
Twice.

“What?”

He was confused.

No matter how much Eren reassures him, he’s confused.

Eren at least seems to understand his confusion, and motions for him to sit.  
“You’re probably wondering why I’m here, yeah?”  
Reiner can do little more than nod in confusion.  
“Well,” Eren starts, “I was worried about our powers being discovered, so I convinced Shadis to let me take over the physical exams.”  
That much is obvious Princess, Reiner thinks to himself, but it really doesn’t explain much.  
“But, how?”  
“I’m the most qualified, duh.”  
“uh, what?”  
Eren levels him with an unimpressed stare and Reiner gulps, realising tat he said something stupid.  
“Reiner, I’m a Yeager. My family have been in the medical field for generations, we’re trained as doctors, nurses, psychiatrists, therapists, dentists, opticians, physicians, surgeons, pharmacists, pediatricians, as well as being trained to recognize medicinal plants and making medicines. I’ve kept up my training since arriving at the walls, so I have general knowledge in all those areas, and since the original doctor had an… accident… I brought it up with Shadis, and he agreed to let me take over.”

Wow, our Princess is so impressive!  
No wonder Marcel wasn’t worried!  
Wait… Accident?  
Should we be worried?

Reiner decides that it would probably be safer for him to not ask,  
“I’m glad! I was really worried ya know! I thought we’d be discovered for sure, so I’m really thankful that you’re doing this!”  
Eren looks at him, smile as blinding as the sun. he’s positively glowing.

“Alright! Let’s get started then!”


End file.
